Ting
Ting is a gypsy, coming from the lower class of her homeworld, and was born a fire elemental, meaning she has the ability to exert massive amounts of control over fire and even become a living flame in battle. Biography Early Life Ting was born Tingana Estra Mishael on a world that had two very distinct classes - the magi, who were magically powerfuly and technologically advanced, and the elementals, who were born with the ability to control one of many elements.The elementals were considered lower class and were disallowed from societal advancement because the magi saw them as little more than the elements they could already control. Tingana's family includes her little brother, Malin, a wind elemental. In her teenage years, rumors of rebellion were popping up in every elemental village. Unfortunately, they had also begun popping up in the big magi cities, leading to a military "pre-emptive" strike on the elementals, killing millions of them, including Ting's and Malin's parents. Guardian Elements Ting, Malin and their childhood ice elemental friend, Requiem (called Req, then), formed a group called the Guardian Elements to protect elementals from roving bands of aggressive magi who were attacking and killing the lower class. They raised militias across several villages and eventually formed an army to combat the oppressive regime. The three had massive bounties put on their heads, which attracted a criminal gunrunner who was on world at the time, Dante Atticus Delacroix. Dante and Ting began seeing each other after meeting a few times. At this period in his career, Dante had been funneling weapons and technology to groups fighting oppression. Dante rescued Ting and the others from a magi raid and offered them an arsenal, pro bono, even fighting alongside them several times. When Ting and the Guardian Elemental Army fought the magi and eventually won, they brokered a long-lasting peace treaty that would see the trading of magi technology for elemental food (the war had been particularly harsh on the magi cities, who were not agriculturally-inclined). Ting was offered a chance to lead the newly-united United Elemental Nation, but declined and the leadership was passed on to a water elemental named Jameille, a woman who had been politically what Ting was militarily in terms of leadership. Dante offered Ting a chance to join with him and allow her to see new worlds. She agreed, bringing Malin and Requiem as well. The three became trusted lieutenants in Dante's organization. Back Home and InterDime Ting and Dante discovered that they could not work and sleep together and broke their relationship off. Ting asked for some time to herself, which Dante gave her. She traveled home, only to find Jamielle was under constant pressure to step down and there were even attempts on her life. Ting joined her administration and helped the nation stabalize. She and Jamielle uncovered a magi plot to cause the chaos in the UEN, and the two exposed it, almost leading up to a renewed war. Fortunately, war was avertered when the plot backfired on the magi, causing chaos in their own nation instead. Ting, having tired of the politics quickly, left the world again. When she returned to Dante's organization, she discovered chaos there as well, with the Interdimensional Police Agency after him for his activities. Ting stumbled into a raid on one of Dante's safehouses, saving his life. The two, reunited, fled to another safe location where Ting would ultimately fight off InterDime and allow Dante to escape to the Clearing. Dante gave her effective control of the organization after Requiem betrayed the group and went to join InterDime. Requiem thought he deserved to be next in line, and actually was, but thought that Dante favored Ting for it and left in a fit of rage, turning over valuable information to the police agency in exchange for immunity and a commission to dismantle Dante's group. Malin would leave the organization as well, though he promised he would not betray Ting or Dante. He was later discovered to be working for Nicolai Vindali. South City After the South City Gang War, Dante left the city for a while, and Ting came to check on him, as well as his family (she'd heard rumors of his new girl, Valencia, and felt a bit jealous). When Dante returned, she handed effective control of the organization back to him and secret advised him to give it to his children, Conall and Alicia. He eventually agreed and officially retired from that life. Ting swore allegiance to her new bosses, specifically Conall, whom she sensed needed help in multiple ways, especially his confidence. She also briefly followed Alec around South City as he attempted to sway people away from Heiland and the Secuutian cult, mostly because she found him interesting. Currently, she lives in South City, but has been visiting the Clearing quite a bit. Personal Abilities Ting is a fire elemental, giving her massive control over heat and flames. She has been shown to be capable of melting the ground around her, summoning flames and even engulfing herself and becoming a living wildfire. She has a good bit of fighting experience, given her war-filled past. As a gypsy, she was also trained in song, dance and even bits of divination. Relationships Dante - Her boss/ex-boss and ex-lover. The two are very close still and trust each other deeply. She has been known to gladly put her life on the line for him. Valencia - She genuinely likes Valencia, though she can't help but feel a bit jealous. Conall - Her new boss, she worries that his confidence is not quite up to par and watches over him from time to time. Alicia - The two have not had much interaction, but Ting does admire the girl's confidence and strength and would protect her from any harm. Alec - Ting promised to watch over Alec while he was in South City attempting to sway people against the Secuutian Cult. She finds him "interesting," his innate ability to simply be good no matter what intriguing her. Marcellia - After meeting and being looked down on and verbally mistreated by this woman, Ting felt an overwhleming darkness in the girl's heart and has attempted to get her to talk about it. She feels pity for the girl and truly wishes to help her. Category:Characters Category:Joe's Category:South City Residents